


Bloodlines

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Acceptance, Afternoon Tea, Anxiety, Becoming Parents, Becoming a family, Celebrations, Check Up, Family Feels, Family Fluff, FtM!Murr, Hormones, Hospitalization, M/M, Memories, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nervousness, Panic Attacks, Photographs, Raising a Child, Scars, Testosterone, Transitioning, backyard wedding, becoming uncles, best man!Q, going into labor, lazy afternoons, officiant!Sal, proposal, ultrasounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	1. Chapter 1

A running joke had gone on for a few seasons of their critically acclaimed show that Murray was barren even though that term was strictly reserved for women; there were times when the balding man would accidentally refer to himself with the wrong pronouns since he still had a biological female body, which only worsened dysphoria that had been reduced long ago since starting testosterone. Perhaps that was the reason why he was panicking in a shared bathroom at home while his significant other continued to snooze past a blaring alarm, for even though menstruation had stopped being a problem for years it did not mean that the pregnancy test in front of him was lying. 

“Shit, what are we going to do? Are we even ready to have a family?” he asked aloud just before another wave of nausea caused him to double over the toilet bowl, nearly jumping out of slightly sweaty skin when slightly calloused fingertips could be felt at the nape of a curled neck through a warm washcloth, “J-Joey…”

“It’s okay, baby, I gotcha.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Shh, there’s nothing to apologize for, I was just worried when I woke up all by my lonesome. Feel better?” 

“A bit.” 

“Was it something you ate?” Joseph asked, voice full of concern even though it was still doused in drowsiness since he did not seem to notice the thin white strip clutched tightly in a curled fist. 

“No, uh, it’s not that. I’m afraid to tell you though.” 

“You shouldn’t be, I’m always here.” 

“I dunno how you’ll react, I think that’s the worst part.” 

“Well, how about we get you back into bed first and then you can tell me?” 

“Sounds like a fair trade.” 

Giving a gentle grin, the slightly younger man helped him stand on shaky legs that had been bent at the knee for far longer than it had seemed as an openly inviting arm wound around his middle to provide added anchorage during the short walk over to the slightly disheveled chocolate brown comforter. Peeling back a folded corner, the two sank into fleece sheets as they automatically shifted toward each other once comfortable positions had been assumed, a clean shaven cheek laying against a thin, grey shirt as the steady beat of a caring heart soothed an anxious state of mind. Letting out a long sigh, Murr readied to be rejected when the news was revealed as if it was his fault alone for being knocked up, “The dog to people ratio in this house is kind of daunting, don’t you think?” 

“Are you suggesting that we get rid of a pup?”

“Hell no, never! I, uh, was going to suggest that we catch up to ‘em.” 

“We’re only two behind.”

“Well, that’s the thing… I’m carrying your child as we speak.” 

An infamously wide-eyed stare caught the other off guard, which only helped in making an overly emotional state that had been bottled for so long unleash in a flood of hot tears since it was clear that there could not be any good to come after witnessing such a reaction. A sharp squeak punctuated the stale sex-stained atmosphere when a thick thumb lifted his bent chin as another pair of lips were guided downward until they were connected for a long moment, hand leaving its position to wander over a bare chest before stopping to hover above a softened abdomen, “Are you serious, we’re going to have a baby?” 

“There’s proof if you don’t believe me.” 

“Don’t need it, I just never thought we’d get to this point.”

“Is that a bad thing?” 

“Why would it be? This is the best news I’ve gotten in a long while.” 

“Your face said otherwise…” 

“Can you blame me for being shocked? I forgot you had a uterus for a moment,” Joe remarked with a slight chuckle since such a statement would usually be welcomed in order to further validate his gender, “I’m overjoyed in fact.” 

“Even though we’re facing financial woes?” 

“We’ll manage especially if I get a second job before you get on maternity leave.” 

“You’ll end up working yourself to the bone though,” the other one reasoned, a small pout pushing lips forward when a reassuring peck was put into place to avoid failing with such an argument, “The little one agrees with me that daddy shouldn’t have to do all the work.” 

“We just found out about ‘em, silly…”

“Your point?” 

“I guess what I’m tryin’ to say is that I’m more worried about how our dear friends will react than having enough money. If I have to go hungry to provide for my man and our children then so be it.” 

“You won’t on my watch,” Murray declared matter-of-factly while scooting closer into the gentle touch keeping him grounded as the reality started sinking in, 

“How d’you think they’ll take the news?” 

“Guess we’ll find out in a few hours.” 

Nerves ran higher than ever even when waiting for punishments to be revealed during their current six seasons of being on television, the tension taut in both bellies as they tried to find distraction in tidying an already clean house once twin texts had come in to announce that their mutually held best friends were on the way. Hyperventilating slightly, comfort was sought in thin nails combing through curled fur as one pooch in particular managed to sneak onto the couch, Cannoli’s little body slightly squeezed into a light hug to help hold in easily escaping emotions while Joseph finished fidgeting around in the kitchen to prepare afternoon tea to try calming down the sensitive soul before company came over.

“A cup of chamomile with honey, just as you like it.” 

“You know how to treat me right, what did I do to get someone so special?” 

“More than words can express,” the younger man remarked, knees bumping together as the empty cushion was filled before leaning over to nibble at the edge t of an unprotected earlobe, “God, the things you do to me…”

“Someone certainly sounds horny. Have you not been giving your boy toy enough attention lately, ferret?” a gruff voice piped up, startling both men when a high-pitched bark came from the miniature mutt, “Easy there, buddy, it’s just your favorite, Uncle Q.” 

“Ever heard of knocking? We could’ve been getting a quickie in before you got here for fuck’s sake.” 

“Geez, can’t a guy surprise his friends? Not like I haven’t seen you naked before.” Brian grumbled as pairs of sapphire eyes rolled with an exaggerated amount of annoyance at the intrusion.

“Touché… Anyway, to answer your question, I have. Don’t let ‘im fool you into thinking we haven’t been intimate.”

“It may be a while until we do it again though.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” another voice asked as the youngest member of their group entered the hallway after stopping to toe off his shoes to which the rest teased good-naturedly, “You better not be breaking up!” 

“Quite the opposite,” Joe stated simply as faces scrunched in confusion, an air of awkwardness descending upon the entire room while the newcomers made themselves at home, “Would you like to have some tea with us? It’s become a regular pastime of ours when we can fit it in.” 

Agreeing to share in such a wholesome moment that was not as frequently seen as would be preferred, the host disappeared into the kitchen without a backward glance to pour more mugs of the brewed beverage when small tremors started to surface in the milky-tinted liquid. Suspicious looks were exchanged between their guests, but neither dared to mention unusual behavior as small sips were taken despite steam billowing in thick ribbons that made cheeks a shade darker. 

“If you’re still a couple then what’s with the secrecy?” Sal dared to ask when the sound of silence became too unbearable as emerald eyes flickered between the long-term couple, “Spill the beans, will ya?” 

“Well, we know it’s a bit early telling you about this, but it didn’t feel right to keep you waiting.”

“That’s not exactly answering my question fellas… Is someone dying?” 

“Someone’s being born, actually,” Murr mentioned with a slight rise in the register of his voice reserved for uncertain situations not unlike this one, “I’m pregnant.” 

“Aren’t you barren?” 

“I was convinced until this morning.” 

“Well, I’ll be damned… Congrats to you, gentlemen,” the oldest member stated with a soft smile hidden underneath a notoriously bushy beard, setting aside the drink to cross a few feet of distance and pull them into hugs for emphasis of excitement that was expressed in ways they were only used to, “Can’t wait to meet the new Gatto.” 

“Don’t you hate kids though?”

“Not when it comes to my future niece or nephew.” 

“I hate to burst your bubble so early, but you aren’t gonna be their favorite considering I’ve already got experience with being an uncle.” 

“You wanna bet?” 

“Fellas, I’m sure they’ll love you both. Who wouldn’t?” Joe asked reasonably, which seemed to assure any insecurities already felt, his hand falling into place instinctively against the flat patch of skin that would soon start to expand over the next few months.

“He’s got a point, ya know.” 

“’Course you’d say that, you’re biased.” Salvatore stated with a sense of snarky behavior before embracing the expectant parents in a similar fashion, green gaze glancing down for a few seconds at the area being attended to when embarrassment tinted olive-toned cheeks. 

“There’s not much to look at now, but there’ll be more before ya know it. That is, if you’re willing to be patient with us.” 

“Are you kidding? We waited this long for you two to get together, you think we’d miss out on being there when the big day comes?” 

“Nowhere we’d rather be than by your sides,” Q confirmed as his attention became split between them and another four-legged family member that had brought over a tennis ball to not-so-subtly beg for attention, “What’re best friends for anyway?” 

Five months seemed like an eternity for the couple as anticipation driven adrenaline made them antsy despite returning to a busy schedule when the show came off of hiatus; it was becoming increasingly harder for rounded abdomen to be hidden behind endless alibis of putting on pounds. Halfway through the new season there were a few fans starting to speculate on online forums different theories that would explain the real reason, which started to take a toll on the impregnated male. 

Panic-stricken by the amount of questions beginning to circulate, an anxiety attack forced Murr to seek out solace in an empty office where he sat in a corner on the floor with protective arms wrapped around the enlarged area underneath a larger than average button down. Face tucked into bent kneecaps, an unexpected added presence could still be noticed since it did not take long for the father of their child to come to the rescue when needed, his clean-shaven cheek resting on a comforting chest as soft sobs shuddered to a stop. 

“Shh, it’s alright, Joey’s here,” he mused between repeated pecks pressed into the edge of a temple, a thick palm resting on top of his as fingers twined together, “I’ll get some water for you in a minute, wanna make sure you’re okay first.” 

“It’s just so much to take in…” 

“Well, we knew it’d only be a matter of time before people started asking questions.” 

“Not so soon though! What’re we going to do?” 

“Tell ‘em the truth like we planned. We’ll tell the guys how this check-up goes and then make an official announcement.” 

“What if they mock me for being trans?”

“You know I won’t settle for anyone disrespecting you like that, only the strongest of men can go through the miracle of childbirth and if they don’t realize that then they can go to hell.” 

“This is why you’re the strong one in this relationship,” James mused as heavy breaths started to settle, pressing combined hands closer to their unborn child as he started to talk aloud in their direction, “If the stress hurts you, I don’t think I’ll be able to forgive myself. Should be looking out for you, baby, and I’m not doing the best job.” 

“Give yourself some credit.” 

“I can hear the doctor scolding me for some reason and the appointment isn’t for another hour.” 

“At least there’ll be a silver lining to that, we’ll find out the sex of our little miracle.” 

Giggling gently at the welcomed reminder, a soft smile could not be easily suppressed, for even though it had been established that no matter the outcome that a selection of items would be kept to only neutral colors there was a certain level of excitement that came with finding out more information about the new family member. Reluctantly, the entwined embrace broke apart for a moment as he was escorted to an empty chair and given a cup of lukewarm water when their companions came to make certain nothing was out of the ordinary since all four men had an inkling of paranoia of a problem happening even though there were only four more months to go. 

“You worry worse than I do and I’m the one carrying the rascal,” the balding man tried to tease as Sal kneeled down when a flattened palm fell into place below the navel, “They’re fine, pal.” 

“Better be…”

“You think we’d be this calm if something was wrong?” 

“Considering how nonchalant you usually are, there’s no telling.” 

“Sally, cut the poor guy some slack, would ya? He’s obviously nervous ‘bout a lot and here you are patronizing him.” Q quipped with a sharp snort of air through thick nostrils in order to break some of the building tension.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on _my_ side?” 

“Fellas, it’s fine,” the maternal male stated sympathetically at seeing a long-term friend getting ganged up on when all he had done was double check that everyone was safe, “How about you come with us to the gynecologist? That way a professional can convince you everything is as it should be.” 

“If you insist.” 

Processing it all, a nod was offered to confirm the decision made, for it was clear enough that these two were just as concerned for the developing fetus as future uncles should. Mutually agreed upon to end filming early for the day, the four piled into separate cars to rendezvous outside of a nearby clinic before being led to the waiting area after the couple checked in. Sitting in silence, the remaining minutes seemed to stretch out to the farthest corners of the universe when a female voice called out for the patient and his significant other. 

Sitting in stirrups for the second time, a light gasp was given as cool gel spread along exposed skin after the bottom few buttons had been disconnected from the piece of fabric, light pressure pressed into firm flesh as the wand scanned for the miniature human in question. Waiting with bated breath, a look was exchanged in a quick glance as the medical professional hunched over, silently willing her to hurry when the curved spine returning to a natural position, “Someone seems shy today. Have they been causing you any problems as of lately, Mr. Murray?” 

“Aside from the usual, they’ve been perfect. I’ve felt some movement, but no kicks yet.” 

“As expected,” the nurse commented, pausing for a moment as slight movements could be seen on the screen, “There we go, good girl.” 

“Did you just say…?” Joe started to ask as he was pulled into a strong half-hug regardless of the awkward angle caused by an armrest, “Babe, we’re gonna have a daughter!” 

“I think I speak for both of us when I say it’s about time we had some femininity in the household considering that I got rid of mine.” James spoke, unable to hide a widened grin at the newly gained information.

“’Course you had to make a joke, you dork. Is she healthy, doc?” 

“Her pulse seems to be a bit faster than normal, but as long as her father can calm down she should be fine too.” 

“Think you can do that, sweetheart?” 

“I’m willing to do anything for her.” 

Sharing in a quick celebratory kiss, the remainder of their session went by without a hitch as supplements were prescribed to help with a lower than average iron count before a follow-up appointment was scheduled and the two were escorted outside by the other pair shortly after. Suspicious stares exchanged, the parents decided to lead them toward a park bench so the news could be enjoyed along with the pleasant weather, “So, are you ready to hear the verdict?” 

“Hell yes we are, stop with the suspense!” Sal whined pitifully, which earned a chorus of chuckles from everyone else, “Was I right?” 

“Yes, you were, we’re having a girl.” 

“I’ll be damned, looks like I lose the bet…” Q sighed, snorting out a laugh at how horror-stricken the soon-to-be parents were when they thought the claim was serious, “Deep down, I had a suspicion it’d be a female.” 

“Well, at least we’re on the same page. Shall we celebrate at home?” 

“Not so fast, babe,” Joe interjected, a firm hand anchoring his partner in place when a sudden squeal of surprise surfaced as he sank down onto damp grass without a second thought, “I don’t think there are enough words to describe how much I adore you, but no one else could make me happier than I’ve been with you. Will you marry me?” 

“Joey… Of course I will, yes!” he answered as twin waterfalls started to cascade down pale cheeks at what was happening, light lashes fluttering to a close when lips started to dab at the tears despite the extra emotional gush that came upon feeling a heavy metal band fall into place on a corresponding finger, “Oh baby, we’re going to be a family.” 

“Already are, but let’s make it official.” 

“I couldn’t agree more, but there’s something I’m even more certain about than being your husband.” 

“What’s that, my love?”

“I want to take your name.”  

Nervousness knotted in the pit of an already abnormally large stomach as trembling hands kept ruining a fairly simple tie knot for the umpteenth time when assistance was finally offered from his best man; Q had volunteered against a long-lasting held believe that weddings were scams, for not even he could deny how important this moment was for the couple. Crouching with a slight grunt given in concentration, the last few buttons battled against the extra distance for what seemed an eternity when cloth finally covered the bloated belly completely. 

“You’re a life saver, Bri.” 

“Eh, I try my best. How’re you both feeling?” 

“Shouldn’t that be obvious?” Murr asked in an air of annoyance that was quickly apologized for since it was becoming easier for complaints to come out as the third trimester was drawing to a close, sighing softly when thick fingers tenderly dug into a knot at the bump’s base, “She can’t keep still…” 

“I couldn’t tell when I was helping you get dressed.” 

“What if something goes wrong during the ceremony?” 

“Breathe, bud, you’re worrying too much. We kept the venue small for this exact reason, it’s just us and your families.”

“I don’t wanna disappoint anyone.” 

“By going into labor? No one’s gonna fault either of you if it happens, but I doubt she’ll interrupt the two of you.” 

“You say that now, just wait until she can walk…”

Rolling whiskey hued eyes at such a remark, Brian offered an extended arm taken without hesitation as a silent signal announced that it was time to start, squeezing the appendage with an amount of strength that had not been accounted for once they stepped outside onto the makeshift walkway. Reassured that nothing was amiss, slow steps finally ended at the base of wooden stairs of a back porch before being led up to an awaiting pair of arms that would not falter as added weight was applied when he was transferred to the man about to be partnered with permanently. 

“Damn, do you look dashing.” 

“Well hello to you too,” James joked at the remark, huffing heavily as overworked lungs tried to settle down while waddling closer to his fiancé even though their unborn daughter still kept them apart, which made him pout playfully, “I feel so far away from you, Joey…” 

“I’m here, lovely, not going anywhere.” 

“Oh, you better not.” 

About to form a response, words died away as soon as they were about to be uttered when the youngest member of the group started to speak, the usual words droning on in a blur due to a spontaneous feeling of light-headedness that seemed more bearable the longer he stared into sapphire pools sparkling with affection, “Sal… I hate to interrupt, but can we hurry up? I, uh, don’t think I’m gonna last much longer.” 

“Babe, did your water break?” 

“Not yet,” he hissed out through a small contraction, a wince crumpling calm facial features as their officiant sped through the vows in order to skip ahead to the important part, “I do, oh God…” 

Not missing a beat, Joseph uttered the same phrase and gave a light peck to paling lips before scooping up his newly made husband, “I’ll put your ring on once the swelling goes down, let’s get to the hospital.” 

“Will we even make it that far?” 

“Yes, thanks to Q. You didn’t notice, but he went to the jeep just in case this happened.” 

“Hard to believe that when he was so convinced this wouldn’t be an issue…” 

“Wanted to be safer rather than sorry,” the man in question commented when he hopped out of the driver’s seat to help position the one in pain onto a padded cushion provided with extra pillows to try and take the edge of pain off until anesthesia could be an alternative, “Hold on tight, fellas, I’m gonna floor it.” 

“Deep breaths, just like we practiced. C’mon baby boy, you’ve got this.”  
“It hurts so fucking much…” 

“Don’t doubt it, but it’ll be over soon,” Joe soothed in a soft voice, pads pressing against the constricting skin to try timing how far apart each contraction was, “We’re almost there, ‘kay? Can you hang on a little longer?” 

Whimpering wordlessly, he curled into a fetal position as nails began to dig relentlessly into an offered hand once shockwaves strengthened as a sharp corner was cut into the awaiting parking lot. Echoes of shouting voices seemed distant as a distraction came in the form of not passing out from how horribly his body felt, the softened bed barely noticed while legs were parted wide enough to tell how far along the birthing process had come, “W-Where’s my husband? Joey?” 

“Right here, hon. You’re doing such a great job, keep it up.” 

“Dunno if I can…” 

“C’mon, you gotta, our little girl is depending on her daddy,” he mused encouragingly, nuzzling his nose into the crook of a slightly stretched out neck as a vein began to pop out prominently, “Such a strong guy, there’s no other man I’d trust with this than you.” 

Eyes squeezed shut, an effort was focused further than thought possible by the body being stretched out beyond what had been considered capable; Brian had tried to describe to him what childbirth felt like since there had been a punishment long ago that forced their friend to go through a simulation, but now that it was actually happening there was no longer any judgment held for how dramatically the device had been ripped off when level eight had been reached in reality when a loud wail punctuated the atmosphere forty-five painful minutes later.

“You did it, Murray, that’s my boy,” his husband praised as he collapsed against the propped pillow with what little energy was left while the other moved to do the honors of cutting the connecting cord before returning to a stationed position, “She’s beautiful.”

“Had no doubt about that, she gets her looks from you.” 

“That’s up for debate, you should save some strength.” 

Nodding without further argument, he settled comfortably into the cotton cushion while waiting impatiently for the newborn to be returned; he had not expected such a strong bond to form suddenly, yet the moments spent separated was an agony all on its own only cured when a blanketed bundle filled pencil thin arms as a light kiss pressed into the center of smooth skin upon a tiny forehead as small mewls were made in protest, “Shh, sweet pea, you’re alright. Daddy loves you so much already, d’you know that?”

“How does it feel holding her?”

“Like a dream come true… Oh babe, she’s perfect.” 

“Couldn’t agree more. May I?” 

Passing the infant to her other parent was nearly impossible, but somehow the task was an obtainable one without much hesitation upon seeing a deep desperation twinkle in his eyes that could not be denied in the slightest. Listening to him speak softly nearly lulled the technical maternal figure to fall asleep when the only entrance and exit to the room creaked on a slightly rusted hinge alerted of additional presences of the newly made uncles moments later, heavy lids fought admirably against to stay awake for a few moments longer.

“How’d it go?” the oldest member asked while escorting the infamous germaphobe inside, encouraging him along with the constant reminder of how they were there to support their best friends before getting distracted by the swaddle of cloth offered to be held, “Hi there, sweetheart, I’m your Uncle Brian. Welcome to the family.” 

“Murr was a trooper,” Joe replied while joining the man in question in bed so that there was another open chair for both visitors, “As for our little princess, she’s everything we imagined and more.” 

“Does she have a name?” 

Three pairs of eyes turned toward the balding man since it had long been decided that he would get to name their first child; he had kept it a secret from even his spouse whom no secrets were withheld, but only to keep an air of surprise when every other detail of the pregnancy had been known, “Violet Gatto.” 

“Suits her,” Sal stated matter-of-factly, olive-toned appendages wrapping around his niece as the last one to hold her, “She’s quite the charmer already, I’m sure she gets that from the ferret.” 

“’Course she does, ain’t that right hon?” 

“Damn straight, she’s the perfect mix between us,” he confirmed with a hearty chuckle at hearing a derisive snort from his partner, lifting up to connect in a long embrace that ended when they were forced apart to breathe, “I’m biased, but can you blame me?”

“Who am I to judge when she’s the ultimate testament to our love?”


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming new parents usually daunted any couple, but for the Gattos it came just as naturally as breathing; the two were used to not getting many hours of uninterrupted sleep since a house filled with five dogs needed to be taken care of regularly. The paternal one had insisted that the other rest whenever possible as a reward for carrying their child to term, but there was clear refusal seen when he was beaten to their daughter’s crib most of the time.

“Shh sweetheart, daddy’s here,” Murr mused, cradling the wailing infant in slender arms as he sat in a nearby rocking chair, “He’ll make sure no baddies get you.”

“Babe, you shouldn’t be up…”

“Did you expect me to ignore our little girl?” he asked, hazel eyes not leaving the child as soft cries started to calm down as tiny fingers traced at faint scars where mammary glands were supposed to be, “Sorry, I don’t have any milk or you’d have gotten it already. Joey, can you make a bottle?”

Sighing softly at a defiant nature the slightly younger man could not help feeling fondness for a level of devotion that had developed long before their daughter had been conceived, a ghost of a smile tugging at sleep numb lips despite an air of annoyance that he wasn’t allowed to do more for his husband and child. Sock covered feet padding across beige carpeting to not wake any of the snoring animals curled collectively on couch cushions, he blindly searched for the parts needed as white powder filled most of the clear container held under lukewarm running water, a rubber nipple screwed into place once the simple task was finished. 

Upon returning upstairs to the dimly lit nursery soft singing could be heard in order to try keeping a demanding damsel occupied while a form of food was prepared, a look of hurt clear on his face when cries continued to grow needier.

“Here, this should help.”

“You’re a Godsend, ya know?” 

“Tryin’ to take care of my family is all.”

“We’d be lost without you, there’s no way in hell I could be a single father.”

“Eh, give yourself some credit,” Joseph remarked, pressing multiple pecks into a spot along the other’s neck that caused him to squirm with ticklishness, “You do so much for our little Violet.” 

“Like you don’t?”

Not wanting to argue about how he felt left out of doing small duties like tucking her under a lilac baby blanket given from a set of adoptive uncles, bright blue eyes centered on their child as she drank with a fierce hunger that had to be monitored lest an upset stomach came as a result. Heart swelling with affection that could not be put into words while watching the loves of his life a phone was snuck out of a plush pocket to capture such a sweet moment, for the two had been adamant about documenting every possible scenario possible, lost in watching warmth spread between them.

“She looks so peaceful after a snack, sounds like someone else I know,” the older one quipped quietly as a little yawn filled the air along with two awes of adoration, “D’you wanna put her back to bed?”

“You’d let me do that?”

“’Course, she’s your daughter too.”

“You like doing it so much, figured I’d never get the opportunity.”

Switching positions once the bundle was transferred between them, a tiny fist balled light grey fabric worn as if to anchor the man into place as half-lidded golden irises looked for affirmation from the father figure, “It’s alright, papa’s not goin’ anywhere.”

“Better not, we need you.”

“I’d never dream of leaving my two favorite people.”

“Wait ‘til Sal and Q hear you say that…”

“Eh, I’m sure they’ll understand, it’s not like the cats are somewhat their children.” 

Years of cleaning milky filmed spittle and changing dirty diapers seemed so long ago as the little girl began to grow before their eyes into the perfect combination of both parents; her whiskey hued eyes shone with a brightness that gave the sun a worthy opponent, wavy brown locks matching the two who used to have full heads of hair in their youth. Her energy levels were hard to handle, yet it was never discouraged as the more maternal parent tried to match such sheer force, which only made the others watch in continuously watching in wonder. 

“How’d you manage, Murray? I can barely play with Brook without getting winded.” Brian asked one afternoon while they were gathered in the living room readying a script for an upcoming episode.

“Well, I gotta trim the baby weight off somehow.”

“It’s been seven years!” 

“Like you need to remind us, her birthday was a few weeks ago,” Joe remarked, elbowing the older man in jest, “To be honest, I should be the one shedding some weight.” 

“You’re perfect just the way you are, baby.”

“Am I?” Violet chimed in unexpectedly, her hand swallowed by a thin set of curled fingers as she attempted to pull Murray away from the couch.

“Without a doubt, Vie. Always have been, always will be.”

“Really?”

“Yes ma’am. If you don’t believe me there’s proof around here somewhere…” he mused methodically as a few books were set aside from a tray set under a tiled coffee table, tongue caught between two incisors in concentration when a thick leather bound book was pulled out, “Here we go, the family album.”

“People still keep those things around? Figured you’d have ‘em plastered on your Instagram account, ferret.”

“It’s still fun having the hard copies!”

Chuckling at the back and forth banter that ensued the young girl was pulled into a folded lap as thick glossy pages were flipped through to show how life had only been perfected with her addition. Stories told from the four lifelong friends from various images brought up from when dogs had been adopted, both pairs of partners had been wedded, and some memorable moments that had happened as part of their careers, thumb and forefinger flipped over to a black and white photograph taken from the first of many ultrasounds.

“How’s anyone supposed to know what the hell that is?” Sal asked, squinting and turning his head in different angles to try and decipher the image that had turned out to be his youngest niece, “Sorry to say they all look the same to me.”

“You’ll understand if you two go down that route.” 

“Daddy? Why’re you in a hospital bed?” the lone female questioned curiously, pointing at a picture stamped with a familiar date.

“That’s when you were born, sweetie.”

“That’s where mommies are supposed to be though.”

“Well, uh…” he trailed off at a loss for words when the other father came over to fill in the vacant side of his husband when a few pictures were revisited to reveal an impregnated Murray bordering between second and third trimester, “I used to be a girl.”

“How did you do that?”

“I take medicine that helps me stay like this.”

“It took years for your dad to get to where he is though.” the youngest member added to help clarify any confusion, a thick olive thumb swiping through years of saved images to locate a picture from when the four had begun to grow close that showed feminine features that were no longer present, “Isn’t that neat?”

“Uh huh!”

Immediately tearing up at hearing her approval that came so easily, a neck infamously craned at a left angle to hide silently falling tears in his husband’s lavender button down as a larger than average nose nuzzled into the receding hairline affectionately. When he was composed, slightly red-rimmed eyes were met with similarly shaded topaz orbs filled with worry, heart faltering offbeat for only an instant as he reassured her by pressing a softened kiss in the middle of a smooth forehead. 

“Why are you crying, daddy?”

“Thinking ‘bout how much I love my little family. Especially you, princess.” 

“That’s your father for you, he’s a sensitive guy. Not as much as your Uncle Sal though…” 

“Don’t you dare start with that, Bri!” 

“Not my fault that those lyrics fit you perfectly.” 

“Those two, I swear…” Joseph sighed out in fake annoyance that gained him a middle finger when the little girl was distracted by photographs taken of her with the dogs in matching pajamas from a few winters ago, “How’d we get so freakin’ lucky?”

For the life of them it could not be recalled how exactly all of the pieces had been put into place, yet all that mattered was that they fit together so seamlessly since families were hard to perfect. Though there were tough times in between the stages of life from when the four were teenage boys to being surrounded by nothing but unconditional love from everyone considered a part of their lives there was no denying that so much joy had been brought despite the few hardships faced.


End file.
